wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Time! (album)
"Wiggle Time!" is the Wiggles' 11th album. It was first released in North America on October 12, 1999 under the title "Let's Wiggle", and didn't come out in Australia until the following year on August 30, 2000. The two versions have slightly different track listings. Titled after the video of the same name, it is essentially a re-release of Here Comes a Song, although it omits some tracks. It also adds new recordings of songs from the debut album, however the original 1992 recordings of Henry the Octopus, Whenever I Hear This Music and Dorothy's Birthday Party are used in the Australian version. Tracklist AU (Wiggle Time!) #Get Ready To Wiggle - 2:05 #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - 1:27 #Dorothy the Dinosaur - 2:15 #Here Comes a Bear - 1:24 #We're All Friends - 1:53 #Little Brown Ant - 1:03 #I Knew a Cricket - 0:16 #Uncle Noah's Ark - 2:27 #Henry the Octopus - 1:43 #The Gypsy Rover - 2:12 #A Pirate's Life - 0:20 #Bound For South Australia - 1:21 #The Magic Kindy - 1:31 #Poesje Mauw - 1:01 #I Love It When It Rains - 1:10 #Lechoo Yeladim - 1:33 #Whenever I Hear This Music - 1:12 #Bert the Wombat - 0:11 #Dancing Ride - 2:04 #Dorothy's Birthday Party - 2:27 #I Look In The Mirror - 1:44 #Daniel and Molly - 2:09 #A Family Song - 2:05 #Fly Through the Air - 1:14 #The Dreaming Song - 1:40 #The Lion and the Unicorn - 1:48 #Mitten The Kitten - 1:02 US (Let's Wiggle) # Get Ready To Wiggle - 2:03 # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - 1:24 # Dorothy the Dinosaur - 2:13 # We're All Friends - 1:51 # Little Brown Ant - 1:03 # Uncle Noah's Ark - 2:25 # Dorothy's Birthday Party - 1:57 # Here Comes a Bear - 1:22 # Henry the Octopus - 1:26 # Silver Bells That Ring In The Night - 2:11 # Poesje Mauw - 0:59 # I Love It When It Rains - 1:10 # Sing a Song of Polly - 1:06 # Bound For South Australia - 1:19 # The Gypsy Rover - 2:10 # I Look In The Mirror - 1:42 # Lechoo Yeladim - 1:32 # Dancing Ride - 2:02 # Whenever I Hear This Music - 1:07 # Fly Through the Air - 1:12 # The Dreaming Song - 1:39 # The Lion and the Unicorn - 1:46 Personnel AU *Produced, engineered and mixed by The Wiggles *Musicians: The Wiggles *Additional musicians: *Backing vocals: Jane Bezzina and Rosemary Richardson *Additional guitar: Peter Mackie *Xylophone supplied by the Lusthaus Family Tracks 1, 2 and 3: *Recorded and mixed by Chris Brooks *Additional musicians: Terry Murray, Maria Schattovits, Margaret Lindsay, Dominic Lindsay and Tony Henry US * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: The Wiggles, Greg Truman, Mark Punch * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry, Paul Hester * Strings: Maria Schattovits, Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed in Sydney, Australia by Chris Brooks * Produced by The Wiggles * Mastered by Don Bartley * Package Design by Mark Murphy and Ben Franklin Release Date *North America - October 12, 1999 *Australia - August 23, 2000 Trivia *The 1998 re-recordings of Henry the Octopus, Whenever I Hear This Music, and Dorothy's Birthday Party were absent from the Australian version, instead the 1992 originals are used. *Despite the Australian version being a re-release of Here Comes A Song, the songs Three Animals, Sing a Song of Polly, Come And Sail The Sea, Fire Engines, Dungley Wobble, Tidy Up Song and the spoken tracks Rainy Day, Glush Swish Mush Nump and It's Been Raining All Day are not included. Sing a Song of Polly was included on the North American version, though. *I Knew a Cricket, A Pirate's Life, The Magic Kindy, Bert the Wombat, A Family Song and Mitten The Kitten do not appear in the North American version. *Silver Bells That Ring In The Night only appeared in the North American version. * In the Australian version, The Gypsy Rover is listed as "Gypsy Rover". * The North American version was released on digital platforms as part of the Classic Wiggles series, but under the Australian title and cover art. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt & Anthony Field are uncredited for the vocals in the US version, although they are for the backing vocals. Goofs *In the Australian version, all of the songs were credited to be written by the whole group, though many songs weren't originally written in a group such as Here Comes a Bear which was written only by Anthony and Greg. * The North American version's personnel credits only apply to the 1998 re-recordings of songs, not any of the 1992 recordings. * On the North American cassette, Anthony Field was credited for Dorothy the Dinosaur and Dorothy's Birthday Party. * On the North American CD and cassette, Madden was credited for Music in Silver Bells That Ring In The Night though he wrote the lyrics. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards on the US release. Category:Wiggles albums Category:2000 Category:2000 albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Series 1 Albums Category:Series 2 Albums Category:1999 Category:1999 albums Category:2003 Category:2003 albums Category:Classic Wiggles